<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oddly presentable by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992832">oddly presentable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84'>ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Married Couple, No Beta, again this is bad and natasha deserves better, and a writers block, but happy birthday either wayadgfjashsad, chaotic couple, domestic mess, hence why this is bad, hur hyunjun instead of heo hyunjoon, i miss hyunjun, i'm sorry natasha you deserve better, lapslock, mentions of bomhwall/hwallmin because it's me writing this, today on how are wet milk married, written under the influence of caffeine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sangyeon wants to clean their house to welcome hyunjun who they haven't seen in weeks, but jaehyun is not collaborating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oddly presentable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1213659/gifts">1213659</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is bad don't read (unless you're natasha then do read it's your present after all, as bad as it is. also i'm 99,9% sure i'm right about the date but also i'm always unsure abt everything and i'm just ABSOLUTE sure it's on the first few days of march but if i got it wrong pretend i didn't!!!!!!jhdsjfhasjkdfadfjasd)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sangyeon stared at the man comfortably on the couch, taking a deep breath. "you... do know hyunjun might be home at any time, right?"</p><p>jaehyun shrugged, ignoring his husband who had his arms crossed in front of his chest to watch whatever drama was playing on the screen. "your point?"</p><p>"the house is a mess! we have to welcome our guest properly."</p><p>"hyunjun knows that we are a mess and love us either way", the younger reasoned, throwing popcorn on the air and aiming to grab it with his mouth. it failed, rolling from his nose to his cheek until it hit the carpet. he could sense sangyeon's blood boiling harder. "besides, he said he'll be in seoul <em>after lunch</em>, which means that he could be arriving at, like, eleven. you know how traffic can be awful."</p><p>sure, he did have a point. maybe. <em>big</em> maybe. even so, he couldn't agree with that. "jaehyun, my love, dear husband. you can watch tv later. it's been so long since we've seen the kid, he's almost our son! we should at least let the house look decent."</p><p>"does is not look decent for you?", he finally stared at the standing man, forcing a smile in hopes to soften him up. "it doesn't look that bad, honestly. the dishes are all done and we can always turn on the sweeping bot."</p><p>"the dishes are done?", sangyeon raised a brow, moving towards the kitchen. there was no way they were done, they had lunch recently and were too lazy to clean it right away - as always. and, indeed, once he looked at the sink, it was far from clean. "lee jaehyun!"</p><p>"okay, maybe the dishes are not done, but hyunjun isn't going to judge us for that!", jaehyun shouted from the couch, laughing alone. however, his laugher ended once the older furrowed his brow and walked towards him, grabbing a nearby pillow and jumping from the couch with it protecting his chest. "i'm serious! he knows how we are!"</p><p>"which doesn't mean we gotta be sloppy adults and let the house a mess once we have a guest! when we have <em>the</em> guest!"</p><p>the other rolled his eyes. "you're never like this when sunwoo and youngjae visit us."</p><p>"they visit us all the time! hyunjun is never nearby, it's different", sangyeon refuted. "and you have no right to say that when he's your favourite."</p><p>"are we really having the favourites talk <em>now</em>?", jaehyun laughed. "you're just bitter hyunjun likes me more than you."</p><p>the room was left quiet for a while, with them staring at each other. the younger thought the conversation would die there, or maybe that he had rubbed salt unnecessarily, but before he could react, his husband walked forwards and grabbed another pillow. "is that how is it going to be?"</p><p>jaehyun stared confusedly at that and then snorted. are you challenging me?"</p><p>"maybe", sangyeon said with a blank expression. "if i catch you, you're cleaning the house."</p><p>"what? what are we, five-- wait, hyung!"</p><p>watching his lover walking fast toward his direction, he had no option but to run for his life. he tried to persuade him to not attack him, to compliment him or try to appeal for their relationship but it was like he wasn't hearing to a word he said.</p><p>he only stopped once they heard knocking. they both stopped where they were, turning to look at the door direction and then back at each other. "have you heard that?", sangyeon asked.</p><p>"yeah. i'm guessing he's home."</p><p>the older took a deep breath, giving their house a look. it looked worse than before, due to their chase. </p><p>he sighed. "i will keep him at the door for a while, at least put some things in place."</p><p>jaehyun looked like he wanted to refute for half a second but was quick to shut his mouth and nod, grabbing both pillows and putting them in place. sangyeon turned away from the living room towards their front door. he stopped in front of it before opening it.</p><p>"hey, sangyeon-hyung", a bright hyunjun said as soon as their eyes met and the older's heart melted at it. he had missed him, in all honesty. it's been a while since he had moved to europe and thus a long while since they last met in person. and he looked not only more vivid than he used to, but he looked so much mature too. buffer and sharper.</p><p>it made sangyeon's dad-friend self soft. "hey, hyunjun. you look good."</p><p>"you too, hyung", he said with a smile, opening his arms. he didn't need to say anything before he wrapped his precious dongsaeng around his arms, giving him a warm hug. "i missed you."</p><p>"i missed you too. and jaehyun did, too."</p><p>"oh, i bet he did", the kid - wait, he's twenty-five now, he's not <em>exactly</em> a kid... anyway, still a kid for him - laughed at that. "is hyung home right now? i want to hug him too."</p><p>"uhm", he so smartly said. "yes, he is, but--"</p><p>"but?", hyunjun raised a brow. </p><p>sangyeon tried to come up with an excuse but nothing crossed his mind. so, he forced a smile, feeling defeated. "he'll love to see you, come in!"</p><p>the younger let the awkwardness slide, entering the place with a big suitcase. he suggested to drag it in, to which hyunjun appreciated, but still refused.</p><p>once they were in the living room, the oldest sighed in relief as he saw the place actually looked better than a couple of minutes ago, with jaehyun even changed into something less pyjama-looking. wow, he really did his best when it came to his favourite, quote-unquote, <em>kid</em>. "hyunjun-ah! come here, lemme see you!"</p><p>"hyung! i've missed you so much, you have no idea!"</p><p>"i'm sure you didn't think of me once while in europe", the older teased with a forced annoyed face, but soon softened up and hugged hyunjun strongly.</p><p>"europe is not as fun without you, hyung."</p><p>"sure, sure."</p><p>sangyeon laughed at the scene, getting near the duo. "so, hyunjun, tell us all. how's life there?"</p><p>"so tiring, oh god", the tall kid said right away, letting jaehyun go. "i've been so busy, there's always something happening there. it's been months but i feel like i'll never get used to the lifestyle there."</p><p>the second oldest nodded at that, showing him sympathy. they lost themselves in the conversation, sitting down the couch as they kept in touch of the last events that happened while sangyeon and jaehyun stayed in seoul while hyunjun was living and travelling around in europe with his husband and coworker bomin. everything was smooth.</p><p>until hyunjun stopped his talk to stare at something near them. "what's wrong with your carpet?"</p><p>"what?", the oldest asked, looking at it.</p><p>"there's a weird volume there. or is it just me?"</p><p>sangyeon analysed where the other was pointing at, noticing that indeed there was a weird lump on the carpet. he walked towards it, raising a bit of its corner to notice that... it was dust, and some of the feathers that had felt from their pillow fight.</p><p>"<em>lee jaehyun</em>."</p><p>the man gulped down as his husband turned to stare at him. "well, i had to make the house look appealing, right? and in a short time, too! i did what i could."</p><p>"maybe if you helped me clean the house when i told you to you wouldn't need to rush things and do this!"</p><p>"it's fine!"</p><p>"it's not! hyunjun saw it!"</p><p>"he doesn't mind that we're messy adults! do you, dear?"</p><p>the kid blinked startled as he noticed both men staring at him. but, then, he burst into laugher, both hands moving to cover his mouth as his voice echoed in the living room. sangyeon stared at his husband, who was as confused as he was. he cleared his throat before speaking. "uhm, hyunjun?"</p><p>"sorry! sorry, i'm sorry, it's just", he laughed a bit more before he could continue. "you two didn't change a bit! you're both so embarrassing, oh my god..."</p><p>"we're what now?"</p><p>"only sangyeon-hyung is embarrassing."</p><p>"hey! if i'm embarrassing then so are you for marrying me!"</p><p>their bickering just made their dongsaeng laugh louder, tears falling from his face. "hyungs, you have no idea how much i missed you two. you're so-- so you and it's been so boring in europe without you two."</p><p>"...is that a compliment?"</p><p>"of course it is, jaehyun-hyung!", hyunjun jokingly slapped the other's shoulder. "i'm so glad you decided to stay here for the week, i've missed hanging out with you. and the rest of the gang, too, but mostly you two."</p><p>the man who was sitting by his side rested his arm around the younger's shoulders, smiling at himself. "i can assure you we all missed you and we would love to go out while you're here."</p><p>"yeah. and we're also happy you accepted to stay in here despite the mess."</p><p>"are you kidding me? i'm used with that."</p><p>"hah! told you, hyung."</p><p>sangyeon rolled his eyes at his husband's smirk, getting up at them. "fine, but you're still cleaning that. also, the dishes are probably still undone, right? go, it's my turn to cuddle with hyunjun."</p><p>"he's seen it already, let's do it later."</p><p>"hyung, i think you should hear sangyeon-hyung for your relationship's sake."</p><p>jaehyun stared at his dongsaeng with a shocked expression. "my own son."</p><p>"we're not even related."</p><p>"we don't have to be for me to be your father."</p><p>"pelase, you two", sangyeon interrupted. "just go, jaehyun, i'll help you later. just let me cuddle my kid."</p><p>"i'm also not <em>your</em> son."</p><p>"whatever", his husband dramatically said as he got up. the oldest shrugged triumphantly as hyunjun moved towards him, waiting to be cuddled.<em> twenty-five but still a baby</em>, he thought to himself.</p><p>"you two are oddly cute together", he pointed out. it made sangyeon laugh in agreement, petting the kid's hair.</p><p>yeah, they were kind of a mess, but they somehow worked together. most of the times. sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>